Nyo! Southern Italy
Known as the southern half of the Italian Republic (Repubblica Italiana). This character represents Southern Italy, but is most often referred to as "Romana" in both the series and the fanbase, based on the city of Rome, which resides in southern Italy. In Hetalia, she is a member of the Axis but only through her younger sister Northern Italy. She is the eldest granddaughter to the Roman Empire, but the less favored one. She was raised by Spain in her youth, until the Italian Unification which reunited her with Veneziana. Player 2 2p!Nyo!Southern Italy's design is a fandom interpretation of the Hetalia webcomic/anime character of "another color". Her human name is Angelina Vargas or Flavia Vargas. Appearance She is physically similar to her 1p!Nyo! counterpart. She has bright blonde hair and blue eyes. She is often portrayed as wearing a white tank top and blue miniskirt with a brown belt. She wears brown high-heeled sandles. She also wears a blue beaded necklace and a white bracelet. She has small piercings in both ears and usually wears designer shades, often rose colored ones. Personality Like her 2p! counterpart, she's almost always happy, cheerful, and bubbly until someone disturbs her happiness. She is aggressive when angered,though she does tend to be a lot more calm around children and small animals. She tends to take on the 'overly protective older sister' role often, much to her sister's dismay. She has a hobby for fashion designing and takes great pride In her appearance. She has a fondness for fancy/flashy outfits. She, like her 2p! counterpart, hates dogs and snakes. She is also cowardly. She is very girly. So girly to the point that she fits into the stereotype of the stereotypical girl: being a clothing shopaholic, cringing at the sight of dirt, screaming when she sees a bug or worm of any sort, jumping up on the nearest off-the-floor object at the sight of a mouse, putting on makeup every single day, and so on. However, deviating from the stereotypical girl personality, she has a sassy side. Interests She is a fashionista and a trendsetter. She decides what is in style and what is not in style. Fashion is her life. She shows an interest for horoscopes, soul-linking, herbal remedies, and crystals, as well as most anything shiny. She designs fashion for both money and fun, however, her goods are expensive, so only the well-to-do, rich, or upper middle class people can afford her creations. She makes a good deal of money from this kind of business. She also enjoys modeling, cooking, the supernatural, and doting on her younger sister, like her 2p! counterpart. Like her 2p! counterpart, she enjoys eating tomatoes, but does not like the possibility that her clothes might get stained by them. Common 2p! Traits is common for Player 2s to be portrayed as murderous, sociopathic and insane. To most, they are an evil, darker version of the Original Nations. However, because the Original Nations can be portrayed the same way by the fandom, how much hold this has depends on the person making the story, artwork, or cosplay. 2pNyo!Southern Italy carries a concealed gun for security reasons. She, like her 2p! counterpart, also possesses a knowledge of poisonous plants, but she usually only uses this knowledge if an intruder is in her home. Category:Countries Category:Europe Category:Female Category:Nyotalia